


I Can't Live Without You (Take Me To Your House)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5x08 spoilers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Of what?” Jemma asked, but Fitz seemed to ignore her, trying to pull away from Jemma, but he never succeeded, her grip on him tightening. She couldn’t see his face, not at the moment as he had turned away from her but she could see his shoulders fall, his composure shatter. “Fitz, what did she tell you? What did she see?”





	I Can't Live Without You (Take Me To Your House)

“Fitz?” she asked when he came back into their room, tense and nervous, angry and heart broken. He was shaking slightly, his shoulders shuddering as if he were fighting back tears. “Where’s Robin? I thought we were supposed to be minding her today?”

“May.” The word came through gritted teeth, but it wasn’t in anger, it was in pain and sadness and hurt and discomfort. She crossed the room instantly, standing in front of him, and cupping his cheek with one hand, the other taking his.

“Fit, what’s wrong? Why is she with May?”

“I can’t… I can’t be near her. She had… she had another vision.”

“Of what?” Jemma asked, but Fitz seemed to ignore her, trying to pull away from Jemma, but he never succeeded, her grip on him tightening. She couldn’t see his face, not at the moment as he had turned away from her but she could see his shoulders fall, his composure shatter. “Fitz, what did she tell you? What did she see?”

His words were nothing more than a whisper, broken sounds escaping him. “Your death. She saw you die Jemma. And she told me everything about it, how it happened. When it happened.”

She didn’t mean to, she didn’t want to, but Jemma gave a sharp intake of breath, before letting it out, the thing shuddering as it did so. She knew that Robin spoke of deaths, she had heard the girl utter them before but she had never heard Robin speak of hers or Fitz’s and now, now she had and it seemed… Jemma had faced death before, she wasn’t a stranger to it, but something about it, it seemed to have upset Fitz greatly. “What did she tell you Fitz? Please, you know that you can tell me, that you can tell me anything.”

“You don’t…” he began, not looking at her still. “You don’t survive childbirth.” He turned to face her, his face already blotchy and red, tear stained. “You die Jemma, you bleed out and there’s nothing that we can do to stop it.”

“Maybe there is,” she whispered, staring at him and trying to fight tears of her own. “We know how I’m going to die, when I’m going to die, don’t we?”

Fitz nodded, dropping his gaze and refusing to meet her eyes, not wanting to make eye contact with her. “We do but that… we can’t change time Jemma.”

“Maybe, theoretically we can’t, but has anything like this ever been done before? Has anyone ever tried to change time? Maybe we have, maybe we haven’t. But we _can try_ Fitz, we know what happens, when it happens, how it happens. Maybe we can get a team of doctors, someone, anyone to help…” her voice broke here, becoming soft and distant. “I don’t want to die.”

“I know,” he whispered, pulling her into a hug. He didn’t want her to die either, and with Jemma already into her second trimester, he knew that they didn’t have long to work out a plan, a way to help Jemma to survive. “But we’re going to work something out, I promise you Jemma. We are.”

She chewed on her lip, biting it somewhat nervously. “You think so? I thought you said that we couldn’t change time.”

“You’re… you’re right… maybe we can’t change time, but maybe we can… and I shouldn’t… I’m not going to give up on you Jemma, on us. Our family. A chance at a life together, they family that we always wanted.”

He sighed. “I’m not… you’re not going to die Jemma. I’m not… I’m not going to let that happen.”

She nodded herself, bringing her hands to rest on her bump. She was five months now, just over half way. It had been a surprise finding out that she was expecting, but when the two of them had found out, they had been more than delighted.

The world may have ended, and they may be living in a base with the last of humanity, but they were alive, and they were together and they were happy.

She was doing her best in the pregnancy, she was healthy, but the lack of resources, it made it difficult. But both her and her daughter were healthy, and that’s all that mattered to her.

Jemma was just rubbing at her swollen abdomen protectively when Fitz started speaking again, telling her that they would work something out, that they would stop this vision of Robin’s from coming true. He was rambling somewhat nervously, and Jemma just let him. She wasn’t too sure of he was saying it to reassure himself or her, but it was happening.

And then suddenly, she let out a sudden gasp and Fitz stopped. “Jemma, are you… is everything okay?”

Slowly she nodded, then reached forward, taking one of his hands and resting it on her bump.

“What?” he began to ask, then it felt it, the tiny kick. The flutter. He smiled up at her, the first genuine smile that he had had all day. “Is that?”

She nodded. “It is. She’s kicking.” She couldn’t help but smile too, tears clinging to her own lashes now. Her daughter had never kicked before, and feeling the nervous fluttering in her stomach, it was exciting, and it pushed all other thoughts out of her mind.

“It’s a sign,” Fitz told her. “That we’re going to get through this, that we’re going to win. Because we’re going to do it…”

“For her.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what's happening with the timeline I just have so many ideas and there's so many ways it could go so I'm just gonna leave this here.  
> Thanks for checking out, I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
